Pepa and Silvia
by shelbylynnnolan
Summary: Starts with the first kiss. If you have seen Los hombres de PACO it will make much more sense. Rated M for a reason. I plan on going out until Silvia dies but things could change . First few chapters will have no smut in it. I change up the story a bit. From Silvia's POV.


I've never been with a women before. Hell, I'm 30 years old and I've only been with 5 guys in my whole life. Never in my life though, have I ever felt like this before. My feel as if my heart is going to explode from the stress of my emotions and sex drive. I keep hoping that she'll try to do something to me even though I know I'll pull away in fear. I've pulled away so much she stopped trying, making me realize that it is my move. It's up to me. That makes it even more scary. All of this is so thrilling. The way we danced for the Flashdance audition. The way she dominated me. Showed me the way. It drove me to the edge, without relief. I didn't think I'll ever see relief, and I didn't want to. I didn't it to end. Her towering over me from behind. Her front against my back... She put me in a sexual position to pick up that damn file on purpose. Just to fluster me. She's really good at it too. And I was just passive to her every command while we danced. She had to of chose that song because it was porny. She intimates me and I like it.

As I am thinking through all the beautiful moments we spent together as "friends", I have a burning passion inside of me that's making me hot. My cheeks turn red. I can't even make myself leave the house. Her house. I slam my purse and coat down on the table. And my heels clack, is that even a word, on the floor of the kitchen. I stop when I see my father still asleep. My father. What will he ever think? Will he ever accept? I only think of those two questions before my mind goes back to what is making me all aroused. Arousal was already evident in my panties. God I'm not even to the fucking door of the bathroom and I'm soaked!

I stop at the door of the bathroom, I hold my hand up to knock but thought instead to just open it without warning. Why I did that is beyond me. It's not something I would ever do, yet dreaming of Pepa fucking me senseless isn't something I ever thought I would DREAM of doing. But I am. I was. I was thinking of her at 2 in the morning.

I open the door and I see Pepa removing her make up with a wipe. She says hello and I say it back.

I walked around her to be behind her. She questions me but I don't respond. I'm trying to keep my cool. I'm deciding what to do to get her to realize my intentions. Pepa asked if I want a wipe. Almost irritated by the question, I shake my head. When she turns back around I feel myself choke up. I freeze up for a few seconds, then I just force myself out of it and I partially lunge myself on her. She reacts by grabbing the sink and when we stop moving, she asked if I am okay. I don't answer her. I don't know why I did that. I could be home not doing something asinine like trying to seduce Pepa, which was a complete failure. I'm hugging her from behind and when I don't answer her question, she asked another one. "Silvia what...what are you doing?" Pepa is winded! By me hugging her! Am I turning her on? I start to stutter, "I...um...please turn around Pepa." Please? Really? Despite that she slowly leans back so she isn't against the sink anymore and I let go from the hug unwillingly. Pepa turns around and I start to see a smile form on her face. It's very slight but enough to tell me that she is on to what I want. "Princess, is their something you want from me?" Her smile is now a huge grin. Oh god she knows. I made myself look like a fool and now she is on to me. She knows it's not up in the air anymore if I like her or not. It's made perfectly clear that I'm crazy for her. I stand perfectly still as she walks closer too me, very slowly. She makes the 3 ft walk drag out like she's a mile away. My heart is beating and my core starts to beat itself. When she is now about a foot away from me, she quickly closes the space and pulls me on her. Pepa is now griping my hips, I'm already on edge and we haven't... Haven't even kissed yet. God she's gonna kiss me senseless by the look she is giving me. She is towering over me making me feel small. "Princess...is there something you need from me?" I finally answer.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing" I'm shaking now, in fear that she actually doesn't like me. That I am wrong. "I should go"

"No. Don't go Silvia."

Wait, maybe she does.

I turn around and let go of the handle of the bathroom door and stand just in front of it to face Pepa as she walks towards me. When she is right in front of me to be point of where I feel her breath on my face, she takes her hands and puts them on my shoulders. She takes another step and which causes the front of her thighs, abdomen, chest, and her sex to press against me. The door shuts completely from the pressure of our bodies leaning on it. She removes her right hand from my shoulder to lock the door but when she locks it, she doesn't put her right hand back on my shoulder, she puts it on my left hip. I see that wicked smile start to show again and that causes my cheek to blush. I feel very hot all over my entire body. I also feel my sex pang in desire. My legs would shake but Pepa has me against the door. Her left hand that is on my shoulder starts to move downward to my right hip. Both of her hands are now on my hips. I finally have the courage to speak.

"Pepa" In response she looks me in the eye and gives me a look to let me know to continue while adding pressure to my hips. I gasp, then shortly after start to form a sentence, "I like-"

"Shh. Don't talk. I already know. Just let me show you how I feel about you. Then you'll really know how you feel about me."

Pepa leans in, then stops half way to silently ask for permission to continue. I look at her lips and that's all it toke for her to push me somehow even farther against the door and kiss me.


End file.
